I died of
by Mitchy Spex
Summary: Love is a gift and not a punishment. Love hurts sometimes… Love teaches. A short story about Prince Demando’s feelings for Usagi. What did Prince Demando feel as he lays dying in Usagi's arms? note: this is not an UsagiDemando pairing!


Title: I died of  
Author: Mitchy Spex

August 28, 2005  
-I would like to thank Ronnie for reading and editing this story for me. Much thanks to her. I would also like to thank Phantasy Star for reviewing this story..

August 17, 2005

Author's note: I wrote this story because I had a kink to write a story about Prince Diamond/Demando's love for Usagi/Serena. No, I'm still a hardcore Usagi/Mamoru supporter and that will never change. But, I really have a special thing for Demando because he's so cute! Hehehe. No, I really love him because he's so misunderstood and I often wonder what's going on in his head. So yeah, this is a really short fic about him. It's based on a scene(s) in episode number 87 "Believe in love and the future! Usagi's Determination" I warn you though; I'm not an action writer. I never write action, but I had no choice but to try. I'm a sorry if the action suck. shrug I just had to write this, it wasn't even planned. Tell me what you think okay? Oh yeah, a song by No Hollywood Ending inspired this story. Review, okay?

-Mitchy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. (Yes my disclaimer is that simple)

* * *

These drops of blood run down my arms and into my palm  
those lovely tears roll down your cheeks when you realize…  
-No Hollywood ending

I couldn't understand why she wasn't submitting to my hypnosis. Finally I have her here to myself again and this damn thing isn't working. This was impossible! There must be something… Cringing with frustration that my mind control didn't work, I said out loud "It's not working!" It almost worked before. I almost had her, but that Mamoru came and ruined it all. I growled inwardly. I hate that good for nothing jerk. He didn't deserve Usagi; she's much too beautiful for the likes of him. I had no idea what she saw in him. All he caused her were tears. I would know, I've been watching them for quite some time and so he caused me tears as well. I witnessed that even in the past she was too good for him. I clenched my fists in aggravation, if only she'd give me a chance. If only I could prove myself, maybe she'd love me like I love her.

"Foolish Demando," her voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her intently admiring her splendor. I could never be mad at her. "Can't you see that you can never resolve things by force?"

"NO! It's you who doesn't understand anything. We can never have a bright future unless we destroy everyone on Earth."

"You're so selfish, all you think about is taking. Everyone can live together!" she bit out forcefully. I was losing my patience slowly.

Taking a deep breath I explained, "You're the ones who ruled out that possibility. My people and the people of earth can never live together."

"If that's true then how would you explain the four phantom sisters living happily on Earth?"

At that question, I thought for a moment. No, it couldn't be… Could it? Then it hit me. "Wiseman!" It wasn't impossible; no one can ever really be trusted. "Could have he been lying to us all this time?"

"Saphir was most probably trying to tell you that before he was killed. Wiseman killed him so you wouldn't find out," she told me calmly.

I looked into her eyes. I could get lost in them and I'd never want to be found again. "I can't believe it, but your eyes make me…"

She still continued to look at me with her big cerulean eyes. I couldn't resist but step forward. I wanted to take her into my arms and declare my love. I'd do anything for her just to make her smile. "Sailormoon, I-" Before I could continue I felt a dark force and turned to find that Wiseman had appeared.

"Prince Demando, don't listen to her. She's lying and she's blocking you from focusing on what we are trying to achieve. Get rid of her!" he bellowed to me with his eyes glowing.

I felt my anger rise almost instantly. He not only called her a liar but he was also making a fool of me. "I will not take orders from you! You stay out of this!" The power within me was rising. I almost couldn't control it. I watched him float higher up into the air.

"You are a fool letting her cloud your judgment. I don't have any use for men who let women interfere with the more important things."

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"The dark power is increasing and Black lady is mine! I have no more use for you!" he exclaimed as the ball floating in between his hands glowed with negative energy. "DIE!"

At that black energy surrounded me. So Sailormoon was right. He was the enemy. "She was right after all. I shouldn't have trusted you! I'm Prince Demando, the leader of the Black moon! Take me! If you can!" I demanded, my arm extended to release an energy ball. As I released the glowing blue ball, the Wiseman disappeared and appeared behind me. I turned and released another attack as he did and we clashed. After a few seconds he disappeared from my sight. Where could have he gone? What was he planning?

"Sailormoon! You will die!" I heard him scream from above. Within seconds he launched an attack toward her. Without hesitating I appear in front of her to block her from the attack. The pain was excruciating, but it would be nothing compared to the pain of seeing my love suffer. I sank to my knees holding on to Sailormoon's waist. I was probably hurting her with my firm grip. I gently forced myself to relax. Standing up the Wiseman announced my death with Sailormoon. I smirked at his cockiness. Did he actually think he could beat me? Did he think I'd let her die? The man was truly insane.

"You fool!" I declared as I gathered up energy in my hand and launched it toward him. He countered almost immediately but his power was no match for mine. My energy attack over took his and blasted to him. I watched with triumph as his form was destroyed. His clothing and ball dropped on the floor, his form nowhere to be found. Ha, that serves him right.

I was left with little energy. I sank slowly down, holding my bleeding wound that was located around my stomach. I didn't have much time left. I knew it. Somehow I felt like I didn't waste my life. I would die because I protected my only love. As my knees hit the ground I realized what Sailormoon was telling me. You can't force love; it has to be given freely. Just like how I gave her my life and my heart freely. I could have never forced her to love me. I couldn't keep myself up and I had no choice but to let my body fall. Before I knew it I landed in soft comforting arms.

"Demando! Please, hang on," she cried, holding me firmly. I could see the anguish in her eyes. She has such a big heart. How could she care so much for me after all that I've done? I will never understand, but I know she's different. She's always been special. She always had something about her that made me love her.

I knew I was near my last breath and I was content, knowing I'll die in her arms. Looking back, I saw myself desperate to love her. I blinked allowing my past to turn in my mind.

The first time I ever laid my eyes on Neo Queen Serenity, I knew I wanted her to be mine. She became my ultimate obsession and somehow that blinded me. I was weak when it came to her. I shed many tears and my blood to ease the pain of knowing she was someone else's. The pain I felt was so great, I never felt anything like it before. Night after lonely night I'd sit in a corner just wishing I could be with her. Sometimes the pain would become unbearable I couldn't stand it anymore. I just had to do something about it. I heard things about her past with King Endymion. I started to hate their love and I especially started to hate him.

I couldn't understand why she put up with him. Every time I'd watch them together I felt like I could die from the throbbing of my heart. One night I just couldn't bare the thought of her being with him and I cut myself slowly, painfully on my wrists. The pain I felt then couldn't even match up to the suffering in my heart. Somehow that comforted me a little, feeling a different kind of pain other than heartache. I knew then and there that would be my therapy. It gave me hope that my hurt would disappear. I kept doing it, even if it slowly tore me apart physically.

The sting of the first slice was addicting. It hid my pain and I wanted it to engulf me completely. For the first time, I felt free from any emotion. I also felt like I was doing it for her. My love ran so deep; I was willing to hurt myself to prove it. I knew I just loved her, but somehow I wasn't good enough for her. No one is good enough for someone like her.

I cried so much for her and still I would never be worthy of her touch. I wanted to tell her to stay away from me. I was tainted beyond reason. She shouldn't be mixed up with someone like me. I just realized it now. Fate didn't want us together because I will never make her happy. She found happiness with Mamoru. Somehow I understand that better. I had no chance with her from the start. I can't even feel sorry for myself that I ever loved her. She made me so happy and that caused me pain.

I used to watch her every move, wanting to know everything about her. Somehow, I failed to see that I was inflicting pain on her by doing the things I did for my own personal reasons. It never occurred to me that by trying to destroy her people and forcing her to submit to me... I was hurting her. I repay my debt to her with my blood now.

Through her, I've learned so much about life. I thought I could give her all the things life had to offer. I know now I was wrong. She was the one who gave me everything life had to offer. Through her I found my inner self, she found my desire and it wasn't just my desire for her, but my desire for peace and harmony.

I could feel my life being taken away bit by bit. My emotions are getting to me and somehow it made me happy instead of causing pain. I wasn't bitter anymore… I didn't want her for myself anymore. I wanted her for everyone. Everyone needs her to learn from her. Her heart was so big that she had room for everyone. I looked into her eyes and I saw tears forming. She was breathing heavily as she spoke to me gently, comforting me. My heart swelled with love for this girl. I couldn't deny I still loved her.

"Princess, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I now realize that I wasn't doing what was the best for everyone. I was doing more harm…" I tried to tell her slowly and clearly. I hope she comprehended that because my voice was shaking so much.

"Don't speak, you need your energy to make it," she said softly. The tears came rolling down her cheeks, landing on my hand. I never wanted to see her crying because of anything. Whenever she cried, I cried. I felt pain whenever she felt pain. Somehow I couldn't understand why she would cry for me.

"Your tears are too precious to waste on me," I told her, forcing my body to lift my hand up to brush her tears. It was painful, but when my fingertips brushed the tears away and touched her soft skin I knew it was worth it.

"You're wrong, my tears are nothing compared to your life that you risked to save mine. For that I thank you with all my heart," she replied brushing my hair softly.

"I will do anything for you, including giving up my own life just for you." I felt a strong force trying to pull me away from my body. I knew this was my first and only chance to tell her what was in my heart. "You have such a big heart Sailormoon. I wish I could- live life like you, but it's too late now."

"No! You're still alive. You can make it. You have a chance… Please…" she sobbed holding my closer to her, sobbing on my shoulder.

I was close to my last breath and somehow I felt so content. I've never been happier than I am now. "It's too late for me. Please take care of my people. I trust you to welcome them with open arms and teach them how to live."

"Demando, please…"

"If only things were different…" I started. My time was almost up, no point in letting things drag. "I love you… Maybe in a different world, in a different time you would belong to me. I accept you don't in this one. But maybe…"

My eyes slowly closed as I heard her cries of pain… Pain because I died.

* * *

End. Reviews are wicked cool! (hint)


End file.
